Vampire academy
by Jasper and Peter's girl
Summary: Emma wants to keep her siblings safe, the vampires want their mates. e/j/alec, Jane/oc, victoria/oc the rest canon characters
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy**

_**Prologue**_

_Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something,_

_Some of them want to use you,_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you,_

_Some of them want to be abused._

Why are we so compelled to let Fate take over? To let Fate just walk in and tell us what's right, and what's wrong. Why is there a fear that if we wander off the wrong path the monsters will come out to get us? Because, I know, that wandering off the wrong path is a good thing.

_Some of them want to use you,_

_Some of them want to get used by you,_

_Some of them want to abuse you,_

_Some of them want to be abused._


	2. Beginning

**Chapter One**

_**Beginning**_

Emma POV

I had to be the strong one in our family. My parents were always expecting us to try our best and give it our all. But, when the monsters came out, and they went to fight, I was my siblings' keeper. The monsters, were, vampires, faeries, werewolves, shape-shifters, and everything else mythical and magical. It turns out that they were tired of hiding and they wanted to be in control again. My parents went to fight them, but, as the petty and silly humans we are, we lost. I had to make sure my sister and brother didn't die. I had to keep them safe at all times. So, we ran. We have been on the run for nine months now.

"Shush, Lacy, I think I hear water," I tell my youngest sister who was crying. Lacy cries every morning and every night. She is only six.

"It's okay Lacy," My brother, Patrick says. Patrick is my twin brother. We look nothing alike though. He has black hair and sharp gray eyes, while I have soft, auburn hair and soft, kind blue eyes. My father once said my eyes were, "the color of the pools in Paradise."

"Em, we need food," Patrick reminds me. I nod and continue. We reach the banks of the water when we hear a noise.

"What was that?" Lacy stammers. I place my hand over her mouth as we sit in silence, waiting. A bunny comes out of the bushes and we all sigh in relief.

"Good thing it wasn't a vamp-," I stop Patrick from saying the one word that would doom us all.

However, Lacy, being only six, doesn't know any better. "You mean vampire, right Pat?"

Patrick's eyes get wide as he looks at something over my shoulder. I turn to see two vampires at the edge of the woods.

"Hello, loves," the first one says, "You are going to need to come with us."

**A/N: sorry, I screwed the pairings up, the pairings are**

**Emma, Jasper, Alec**

**Char, OC**

**Jane, oc (It's a surprise!)**

**Any other character that may come up, I'll add to the list at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Please review! They make my heart sing with your words!**

***I don't know who Peter and Alice is going to be paired with. Maybe they just won't come in. Don't know where and when they are going to come in.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, it's been awhile, and I know several stories haven't been updated, but I am I'm in a slump, but they will pick up, I promise. Alright, ignore my ramblings and redundancy and on with the story! **

**Chapter Two**

**_Separation_**

**Emma POV**

The vampires lead us to a castle, not too far away. They take us inside and Patrick and Lacy gawk at the interior, I just silently brew in the back.

"What's wrong, love?" The first one asks, tilting my head up.

I stare into his red eyes, "I hate you. I just want to keep my family safe."

"Ah, don't worry; they will be in good hands soon."

They take us into a throne room. There, are the three kings. I learned, back in the days of school, they are vampire royalty.

"Demitri, what is this?" The first one asks. "I asked for dinner, not, snacks."

"My lord, they were living in the woods." Demitri replies.

"Okay, well, you," he says, pointing to me, "What is your name, girl?"

"Emma Fresca," I reply, "This is Lacy, and Patrick."

"Why are you living in the woods, Emma?"

"To hide from people like you," I spit. I lunge toward him but, two of the vampires hold me back. "You fucking ruined our life. Go back to hell where you belong."

The king chuckles, "Felix, tell the headmaster at the Academy to prepare for a new student. I will take care of the children."

Felix nods and drags me out of the room while I scream for Lacy and Patrick, struggling against the guards.

"You won't get away with this," I scream.

Felix brings me into a room, "Here, the bathroom is over there," he says, handing me a pleated skirt with stockings and a white button-down with a vest. I nod and head to the bathroom.

As I shower, I break down and start crying. I cry for my sister and brother, I cry for my parents, I cry about getting caught. Suddenly, arms wrap themselves around me and pull me from the water. I look up to see a guard. It is Alec, who is powerful and dangerous.

"Hush, mi amour," he says in soft Italian, "Please do not cry."

"I want my siblings back," I whimper.

"You will see them, I promise you that. I won't let Aro take you away from me, again."

I tilt my head and he chuckles, "All will be explained, my love. First, dry off and get dressed, I will have Gianna make you some food while I talk to Aro."

I nod, and he is gone. I stand up and quickly dress in the uniform. I then hear a large growl and the sound of something breaking. I whimper and quickly scoot up on the bed and wait.


End file.
